Best Friend
by rappicasso
Summary: .: oneshot :. Namanya Kim Jongin. Seorang pemuda―sekaligus sahabat baikku, yang entah sejak kapan telah mencuri hatiku. Ya, kurasa aku telah jatuh cinta pada sahabatku―Kim Jongin / [HunKai or KaiHun?] / Warning: BoysLove


**Namanya** Kim Jongin. Seorang pemuda yang terlahir beberapa bulan lebih awal dariku, namun sikap dan pemikirannya tidak jauh lebih dewasa dariku. Pada dasarnya, kami sama saja―sama-sama kekanakan. Namun itulah yang kusukai dari persahabatan kami. Kami bebas melakukan apa saja―bahkan hal tergila sekalipun―tanpa perlu merasa takut untuk menegur satu sama lain.

Namanya Kim Jongin. Seorang pemuda yang hanya beberapa sentimeter lebih pendek dariku dan berkulit gelap―berbeda dengan warna kulitku yang putih pucat. Secara fisik, kami memang terlihat jauh berbeda, namun kami sama-sama murid yang populer di kalangan remaja seusia kami karena fisik kami yang disebut nyaris sempurna.

Namanya Kim Jongin. Seorang pemuda yang digilai banyak gadis―begitu pula denganku. Tak jarang, kami bergonta-ganti pasangan kencan hanya untuk kesenangan semata. Kami merasa bahagia, tak peduli seberapa parahnya luka yang kami timbulkan pada hati para gadis yang sudah kami kencani dan kami tinggalkan begitu saja.

Namanya Kim Jongin. Seorang pemuda―sekaligus sahabat baikku, yang entah sejak kapan telah mencuri hatiku.

Ya, kurasa aku telah jatuh cinta pada sahabatku―Kim Jongin.

―

**rappicasso**

presents

an alternate universe fanfiction

**best friend**

.: oneshot :.

starring

**Oh Sehun | Kim Jongin**

inspired by

**Afgan**'s **Masih Untukmu**

dedicated to

my lovely deskmate―**moxi**! don't be sad anymore dear. remember, I'll be there for you

―

Aku sudah mengenal Jongin sejak kami sama-sama duduk di sekolah menengah. Pertemuan kami sangat klise―seorang anak badung yang terlambat datang di hari pertama sekolah terpaksa duduk di samping pemuda yang lebih banyak diam. Saat itu, Jongin terlambat masuk ke kelas dan hanya akulah satu-satunya murid dengan bangku kosong di sisiku. Dulu, aku bukan orang yang mudah bergaul dengan orang lain. Aku cenderung pemalu dan pendiam. Namun sejak mengenal Jongin, aku lebih berani untuk membuka diriku. Jongin adalah sosok yang selalu nampak bersinar di mataku, walau banyak yang mengatakan bahwa kenakalannya membuatnya dicap buruk di mata guru dan murid lain. Meski begitu, aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Jongin adalah teman pertama yang kukenal saat itu dan aku berniat untuk senantiasa menjaga persahabatan kami hingga kapanpun.

Tahun-tahun di sekolah menengah kami lalui dengan penuh kesenangan. Tak bisa kupungkiri bahwa Jongin banyak mempengaruhi hidupku. Dia mengenalkanku pada dunianya, namun seringkali dia mengingatkanku untuk tidak menjadi anak nakal seperti dirinya. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk patuh―mengiyakan ucapan Jongin. Perlahan Jongin mulai berubah dan ia tidak menjadi seburuk yang dulu. Banyak guru yang memuji perubahan signifikan Jongin, sementara sisanya masih meragukan bahwa perubahan itu tidaklah permanen. Dan mereka semua beranggapan bahwa akulah yang perlahan mampu mengubah Jongin menjadi sosok yang lebih baik.

Persahabatan kami tetap berlanjut hingga sekolah atas. Kami sudah menjadi sedikit lebih dewasa, namun tetap sering melakukan ulah-ulah kecil khas anak remaja. Setidaknya, kami tidak dicap sebagai anak bandel lagi. Kami justru mendapat gelar sebagai Kingkas di sekolah kami dan digandrungi para gadis. Kami mengencani banyak siswi dari sekolah kami―dan yang lainnya dari sekolah yang berbeda. Tak sedikit gadis yang terlalu tergila-gila pada kami sampai akhirnya mereka bersedih hati saat mengetahui kami hanya bermain-main dengan mereka. Aku heran, kenapa masih ada saja gadis yang mau kami kencani jika tahu tabiat kami yang seperti itu?

Beberapa bulan terakhir ini, aku merasakan bahwa Jongin sedikit berubah. Yah, kurasa itu sejak Jongin mengencani teman seangkatan kami―Choi Jinri. Jongin jarang sekali meluangkan waktu bersamaku karena berbagai alasan yang selalu saja disebabkan oleh Jinri.

"Maaf, Sehun. Aku harus menemani Jinri ke toko buku."

"Begini Sehun, minggu depan ada ulangan Matematika, bukan? Jinri berniat untuk mengajariku materi yang belum kupahami."

"Bibi Jinri baru saja membuka kedai di daerah pusat kota dan aku diundang kesana."

Selalu Jinri, Jinri dan Jinri. Jujur saja, aku sedikit cemburu. Selama ini, Jongin tak pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan denganku. Tapi kali ini, hanya Jinri yang ada dalam hari-harinya. Apakah aku sudah mulai terlupakan? Apakah karena aku hanyalah sahabatnya? Lagipula, aku tak mungkin menjadi kekasih Jongin kan? Kami masih sama-sama waras untuk menjadi penyuka sesama jenis.

Aku mencoba bersabar, namun ada kalanya aku mengeluhkan hal ini pada Jongin.

"Carilah kekasih, Oh Sehun." Begitulah tanggapan Jongin atas keluhanku. Ya, mungkin Jongin memang benar. Aku tidak lagi mengencani para gadis selama dua bulan terakhir, sementara Jongin sudah berkencan dengan Jinri selama lebih dari 4 bulan. Itu adalah rekor terlama Jongin―dan aku tak pernah mencapai rekor selama itu.

Aku pun mengikuti saran Jongin dengan mulai mengencani beberapa gadis di sekolah kami. Aku sudah mengencani Jiyeon, Eunji, Naeun dan yang terakhir adalah Krystal―aku masih menjalin hubungan dengan Krystal hingga saat ini. Namun entah kenapa, ada saja yang kurang, ada saja yang hilang, dan aku tak tahu itu apa. Sementara itu, hubungan Jongin dan Jinri nampak semakin membaik dan keduanya sangat bahagia.

Lantas, bagaimana dengan nasibku? Apa yang sebenarnya salah denganku?

Hingga suatu ketika, aku pun bertanya pada Jongin. "Aku sudah mengikuti saranmu waktu itu, tapi aku tetap saja merasa kesepian―seperti ada yang hilang."

"Huh? Saran yang mana?" Jongin mengernyit bingung.

"Saat kau bilang bahwa aku harus mencari kekasih. Ingat?"

"Ah." Jongin mengangguk paham. "Memangnya, bagaimana yang kau rasakan, Kawan?"

"Entahlah." Aku menyentuh bagian dadaku dan meremas kemejaku pada bagian itu. "Aku merasa kurang lengkap, Jongin. Entah bagian apa yang hilang dari dalam diriku."

Jongin menatapku lekat-lekat. "Kupikir, kau bahagia dengan Krystal," gumamnya.

"Inginku pun begitu, Jongin," desahku. Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku. Semua ini sudah terjadi sejak―tunggu!

Sejak Jongin berpacaran dengan Jinri?

Apakah―apakah Jongin adalah bagian yang hilang dari dalam diriku itu?

Tapi―kenapa?

Kenapa harus Jongin?

Dengan perasaan gugup, aku melirik ke arah sahabatku sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu itu. Mungkinkah aku jatuh cinta padanya dan mulai merasa kehilangannya? "Hei, Jongin. Bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Tentu saja, Kawan." Jongin tertawa. "Sejak kapan kau harus meminta ijinku hanya untuk bertanya?"

Aku mengabaikan gurauannya, kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Kau―apa kau benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta pada Jinri?"

Jongin menatapku sambil berkedip, kemudian mendongak ke atas. "Kurasa begitu," gumamnya pelan. "Kurasa dialah penantianku selama ini―yang membuatku berhenti untuk bermain-main."

Kurasakan jantungku yang seperti diremas kuat. "Bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta?"

Jongin menatapku dengan kening berkerut. "Rasanya―aku sangat bahagia saat berada di dekatnya dan aku akan merasa hampa saat dia tak ada di sisiku. Kau bisa membayangkannya kan?"

Aku tertunduk dan terdiam sejenak―merenung, kemudian mengangguk pelan.

Ya, aku bisa merasakannya, Jongin. Karena itulah yang kurasakan padamu.

―

Ujian akhir semakin dekat dan seluruh murid tingkat akhir diwajibkan mengikuti pelajaran ekstra agar sukses di ujian nanti. Aku semakin giat belajar dan tak lagi bermain-main, karena inilah yang akan menentukan masa depanku nanti. Jika aku berhasil lulus ujian akhir dengan nilai memuaskan, aku bisa dengan mudah melenggang di universitas favoritku. Aku mulai mengurangi beberapa kegiatan yang tak berguna―bahkan aku harus berpisah dengan Krystal. Untung saja, Krystal bisa menyikapi hal ini dengan pikiran yang dewasa, karena dia pun berada di posisi yang sama denganku. Buktinya, hingga saat ini, kami pun masih berteman baik.

Berbeda denganku, Jongin justru masih setia pada Jinri. Namun berbagai masalah mulai menerpa keduanya. Gossip yang berhembus mengatakan bahwa Jinri main mata dengan pemuda lain dan hal itu membuat Jongin terbakar api cemburu. Ia tak punya tempat lain untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya, selain padaku. Jadi ia akan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk menceritakan keluh kesahnya padaku. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan―meski hal ini tidak akan ada gunanya juga bagiku, karena nyatanya hal inilah yang membuatku menjadi lebih akrab lagi dengan Jongin. Kami memiliki waktu untuk bersama-sama lagi. Dalam doa yang kupanjatkan, diam-diam aku berucap semoga waktu membawa Jongin dan kekasihnya merasa jenuh dan berpisah.

Jahatkah aku?

Persetan dengan dosa. Aku sudah menjadi pendosa saat aku memutuskan untuk jatuh cinta pada Jongin.

Aku tahu, Tuhan tidak pernah tidur dan Dia tidak tuli. Namun mengapa permohonanku tak kunjung dikabulkan? Justru saat kelulusan, hubungan mereka membaik dan Jongin melamar Jinri di hadapan seluruh teman seangkatan kami. Aku tak bisa menangis―dan tidak boleh menangis. Yang kulakukan saat itu hanyalah senyuman tanda selamat dan pelukan sebagai seorang sahabat―meski aku menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar itu. Mungkin sejak awal rasa cintaku pada Jongin memang sudah salah. Tak seharusnya aku berharap lebih dengan bersatunya kami. Mungkin Jinri memang orang yang tepat untuk mendampingi Jongin dan aku hanya akan terukir sebagai sahabat Jongin.

Aku tersadar. Sudah seharusnya, aku mengubur perasaan ini dalam-dalam dan mulai mencari seseorang yang akan mencintaiku setulus hati―begitu pula sebaliknya.

Kuharap, hal itu juga yang terjadi pada Jongin.

Berbahagialah, Kim Jongin.

Karena jika kau bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia. Sesederhana itu.

―

**epilog**

―

Aku mengetuk pintu kayu dari sebuah rumah sederhana yang nampak penuh kehangatan. Tak lama, kudengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam rumah dan akhirnya pintu itu terbuka―menampilkan sosok yang begitu familiar di penglihatanku.

"Astaga! Sehun?" Dialah Kim Jongin―sahabatku yang sama sekali tidak mengalami begitu banyak perubahan mesk bertahun-tahun sudah berlalu. "Ada apa kau disini?"

"Kau tak suka melihat sahabat lamamu berkunjung eh?" Aku terkekeh.

Jongin tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja, bukan begitu." Jongin membukakan pintu rumahnya lebih lebar. "Silakan masuk, Kawan."

Aku menggumamkan kata terima kasih, kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Rumahnya benar-benar terasa hangat―sama seperti pemiliknya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Oh Sehun?"

Aku membalik badanku dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja. Dan kau?"

Jongin menyeringai lebar. "Kau bisa lihat sendiri," balasnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau mendadak datang kemari? Dan darimana kau tahu alamatku?" tanyanya nampak penasaran.

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Krystal yang memberitahuku."

"Oh? Krystal? Kau masih berhubungan baik dengannya?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kau sungguh beruntung." Jongin mengusap dagunya. "Hubunganku dengan Jinri tidak berjalan sebaik yang kubayangkan."

Aku terkejut, namun berusaha terlihat santai. "Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kau melamarnya pada upacara kelulusan?"

Jongin tersenyum kecut dan seketika aku menyadari sesuatu yang tak beres telah terjadi. "Ternyata semua gossip itu benar adanya. Jinri memiliki kekasih selain diriku."

"Astaga, aku turut sedih mendengarnya," ucapku tulus.

"Tak apa, Kawan. Itu sudah sangat lama berakhir dan kini aku baik-baik saja." Jongin tersenyum.

"Jadi, kau―masih sendiri hingga sekarang?" Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk menanyakan hal itu. Bukannya, aku berharap ia sedang sendiri, hanya saja, aku ingin memastikan hal itu.

Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Yes, I'm single and ready to mingle."

Aku berdecak kesal. "Kau ini." Aku mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik saku jasku. "Oh ya, aku kemari untuk membawakanmu sesuatu."

"Oh ya? Apa?"

"Ini." Aku memberikan sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang. "Sesungguhnya, aku berharap kau datang dengan Jinri―atau yah, setidaknya seseorang yang kau cintai."

Jongin menerimanya dan sedetik kemudian, kedua bola matanya seolah nyaris melompat keluar karena terkejut. "Astaga! Kau akan menikah?" Jongin menatapku tak percaya dan kembali menatap ke arah undangan pernikahan yang kuberikan padanya. "Dengan Jung Soojung? Maksudmu, Krystal?"

Aku tersenyum simpul sambil mengangguk.

Jongin langsung menjitak kepalaku. "Kenapa kau berbelit-belit sejak tadi huh? Kenapa kau tak bilang saja bahwa kau bahkan akan segera menikah dengannya?"

"Untuk kejutan." Aku meringis tertahan.

"Oh Tuhan, aku turut bahagia atas hal ini, Oh Sehun. Selamat." Jongin menjabat tanganku, kemudian menarikku dalam pelukannya. Kami saling berpelukan dan rasanya sama seperti saat aku memberi pelukan padanya pada upacara kelulusan dulu.

Aku tak bisa berbohong bahwa dulu aku pernah mencintai sahabatku ini―lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Aku tak bisa memungkiri bahwa Jongin adalah salah satu kepingan masa laluku. Namun aku sepenuhnya sadar bahwa aku tak bisa menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari ini dengannya.

Selamanya, aku akan menjadi sahabatnya.

Sahabat terbaiknya.

Berbahagialah, Kim Jongin.

Karena jika kau bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia. Sesederhana itu.

―

**end**

―

**dee's note:**

hello, guys! kayaknya saya udah agak lama menghilang dari perederan muehehe. maaf ya, penyakit males lagi kumat dan saya lagi menggalau. jadinya malah feelnya buat ngetik fanfic beginian ._.

sebenernya rada bingung juga, yang diatas itu HunKai atau KaiHun? terserah interpretasi readers deh ya. soalnya disini emang sengaja nggak saya kasih kode-kode, siapa yang uke dan siapa yang seme hehehe xD seperti yang kalian tahu, saya ini HKS dan KHS muehehe. jadi saya sih fine saja dengan kedua couple itu ;D

oiya, anyway sebenernya ini fanfic buat temen saya yang lagi super duper galau. saya ikut galau dengerin curhatan dia seharian ini, jadi yah akhirnya saya ngetik fanfic ini. maaf kalau jatuhnya jelek karena kebanyakan narasi lol. saya cuma pingin mencurahkan isi hati para sahabat yang biasanya cuma jadi tempat curhat doang, tempat pelampiasan semata (eh kok jadi curhat?) ya pokoknya begitulah. pesan saya sih jangan sia-siakan orang yang tulus sayang sama kalian. siapa tahu, kalian baru ngerasa kehilangan pas dianya udah pergi. hargai perasaan mereka ya ;)

oke, sebelum curhatan saya meluas kemana-mana, saya akhiri sampai disini.

akhir kata

―**mind to review?**


End file.
